


A New Prophecy

by GrayZeppelin



Series: The Mightiest Warriors [1]
Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Chinese Culture, Dynasties, Fantasy, Gen, Kung Fu, Martial Arts, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, The Great War, The Mightiest Warriors, War, battles, tai chi, wing chun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayZeppelin/pseuds/GrayZeppelin
Summary: The Dragon Warrior had defeated Kai, the Jade Slayer. Everyone in China cried with happiness at the success of their panda hero, Po. Finally, China falls into serenity. However, in a land of harmony and peace, an old enemy is emerging, ready for war. ( The Mightiest Warriors, Book One )





	A New Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, pandoms!! I am GrayZeppelin from FanFiction! I am bringing my awesomeness fic to this site, so it'll be the clean version of my novel. A few changes will be made but will improve writing and later bringing a beta reader to check many mistakes before publishing. My series unfolds our hardcore characters and my original characters on the epic journey, including few elements of medieval and fantasy within the Chinese culture! Enjoy reading!
> 
> ~ For my Wing Chun master, Sifu Cesar, who educates me to preserve the life of harmony, and tranquility. And my friends support our Wing Chun class subject, Tao Jun Fan Martial Arts. ~

THE MIGHTIEST WARRIORS, BOOK ONE

PART ONE

"The Return"

\- Year 500 -

The tortoise stood on a platform, and students held their chi within their throats on the courtyard. The Qing Temple was the pinnacle of the life of prosperity as Master Oogway envisioned it. He created kung fu, which brought peaceful, and prosperous tranquility. As he wielded his jade yin yang staff the tortoise could walk on the golden glossy platform, and look at his students forming kung fu movements; lighter deflections, and hard thrusts.

Three sections brought eternal peace on this apotheosis nature of the sky, which was light cheese in color, and the sun glimmered from above the predictably white clouds, which included Kung Fu. A female, reddish-yellow tiger in a golden robe with black linings on her neck and edge of her sleeves, strode back and forth, grasping her soft paws behind her back. She stared at her students in gold garments and yellow and black sashes; they stood in horse stances and formed the chi sao blocks and straight punches of Wing Chun. The bull in a long green robe positioned next to Oogway and his longtime companion Mui Tan Huang (the tigress master of Wing Chun). Peering onto the bull's students in brown silk garments, Liu Bong Shien watched their flowing of arms across their surroundings before shouting with energy as they thrust. As the master of tai chi, he led them in their water flowing movement of his arms and the swift forward attacks with both hooves clenched.

Kung Fu. Part of harmony, focus, and concluding the war against the darkness. Wing Chun. Eternal peace is as eager what you encourage love toward others and listening to Mother Nature. Tai Chi. You have water within your body as a soul, forging with glory, happiness, and integrity you absorbed energy with a rapid push.

The female tiger strolled next to her tortoise companion and watched all the students glorify their forms. "This is going to change the world, am I right, Master Oogway?" Mui simpered.

"Yes," Oogway replied in his calm, light tone. "After a few years what we created here in this school will spread. Our martial arts are rooted in the Earth, and grow like living trees." Oogway turned to her. "Are your students ready for their spar, Mui?" He asked.

"Yes, Master Oogway," Mui nodded, her paws still firmly clasped behind her back.

From above in the heavens of blue and yellow, a bird form soared near the gray brick pillars situated near the red gate that was breached with golden wood in between. A grey goose in a gold robe approached both masters as he dove soft and landed in front. In a moment, the messenger took some time off to catch his breath. "My master, my lady," he admired; both Oogway and Mui nodded at the avian with gentle smirks. "We have a visitor coming from the Kong Temple. And the Ox Warrior is close to the front gate entrance."

"The Ox Warrior?" The tigress master inquired, curiosity evident in her voice.

"He requests to have a word with all three of you," the messenger informed pasing as the bull teacher approached from Oogway's left side, brushing his thinned mane. "By any means necessary, the Ox is from the homeland of Jinse Simiao, the ancestral palace and massive city where the Prince lives with his father, Emperor Khan."

The bull craned his neck back. "Emperor Khan's son is coming our way?" Liu Bong Shien forced his tone higher. Such brilliant and surprised. Oogway revolved his head at his gray beast companion. Liu pardoned. "Master, forgive my concern. Do we not remember how cruel the Emperor has been since his father's death twenty years ago?"

The Tortoise hummed. "As a matter of fact," Oogway reflected, "we all know the arrogance of Ox warlord. However, I assure you, my dear friend, the visitor could honor our reputation as we build our temple." He turned to the messenger. "Bring the traveler in."

The bird nodded. He flapped his wings, bounded off the platform and into the wind.

Moments later all three masters were positioned together. Red and gold flags billowed. The whole plaza was pale gray and filled with all the students of gold, green and brown silk clothes dancing with water and forms. The sunlight spoke to the bluish horizon as the masters waited and stared expectantly at the brown gate at a further distance near a gray, large watchtower. A howling voice gave a command, and the brown gate opened.

Four blue gorillas in dark gold armor marched and heaved a black coach decorated with soft gray drapes. The tigress master strolled down on the small stairs from the gray platform after she nodded to both Oogway and Liu Bong Shien. Many students discerned that the coach's color and gorillas' armors came from Kong City. A royal palace village was similar to Gongmen City's made of golden and red flame towers. Nevertheless, the colors of gold and black were symbols of spectacular success as Oogway adored. The black coach stopped and was placed down in the middle of the Qing Temple courtyard.

Most heads watched and plenty stopped focusing on their training. A massive, black hoof spawned from the carriage's right side. A young, grayish blue Ox warrior in a long, black kimono robe strolled as he left his ride. All four apes rose. The Prince's gold belt carried a large black sword case beside his left waist.

Mui lifted her heart and chin up. Young, tall and muscular Ox craned his neck and with luminous red eyes he met her's. "Greetings, my Prince," The female tiger welcomed the royal Ox, swallowing. "Welcome to Qing Temple, I am Mui Tan Huang, a Wing Chun instructor." She gestured with her left paw at the two beloved masters who both grinned. "May I present my bull companion Liu Bong Shien, a Tai Chi teacher, and Kung Fu master, the Magnificent Master Oogway."

"It is my honor to meet you, masters," The royal Ox complimented, nodding. "I am Prince Huoju, son of Emperor Khan of Jinse Simiao."

"Yes, my Prince. I admire your father's reign. Come with us," Mui smiled. She turned and strolled while Huoju followed. He nodded at his ape servants positioned beside the coach. The enormous Ox swept his bushy, fur tail. "Let us have the words you truly desire."

"How do you like our marvelous temple, my Prince?" The bull master asked politely.

The strong Ox sat on the crystal sapphire chair. Huoju grasped his pale white mug and sipped his green tea. Two wolves and two deers in red and black robes stood on each corner. All four wielded Guandaos. "Superb to get a glimpse of your students while they educated themselves outside of the courtyard," Huoju reviewed. "Best of all: A few of my companions adored living in a prosperous school. And to hear your astonishing tale of how martial arts have been born, forged with the creation of light, love, and happiness."

"My pleasure, Prince Huoju," replied Oogway, delighted.

The bull stroked his chin beard. Liu Bong Shien ambled beside the Prince as if Huoju needed a Tai Chi master to sense the royal Ox's characteristics. The bull master fell to one knee and caressed Huoju's right hoof when closing his orbs.

"Is your father interested in you joining our martial arts?" Mui inquired the Prince, smirking toward her black ears she sipped her gray mug.

The Prince buzzed his throat. "The Emperor concentrates his wealth across China and to his palace he consistently orders many servants to do bamboo construction by reaching rich gold roofs and structures," Huoju clarified. "To give an honest answer, my father has never been very interested in my education."

"Oogway and I tried to convince your father last month, my Prince," Mui explained, placing her small gray mug across the top left corner of the table. "Khan discerns our term to educate his loving son that you adore Kung Fu. Nevertheless, before you become an Emperor one day, you are willing to become a master, and let your legacy go forward with your children's children when you are gone."

"That is fair," the Ox nodded.

Liu slowly bent his head. Every master senses students and visitor's thoughts to glimpse most of the reflective memories. You await your teacher's comment to describe your reputation as if your soul has the meaning in your courageous heart. The bull opened his rapid, reflective eyes. His hoof dragged away after letting Huoju's hand release. Three heads turned toward the appalled Tai Chi master. Liu's shaking eyes and head made his big heart thump louder, and soon he was panting. The Wing Chun master stood up quickly from her seat and approached her bull companion from behind. "Liu? What is it?" Mui hushed and put her palm to Liu's gray mane.

Oogway peered at the Ox revolving his massive head towards the petrified Tai Chi master. "You are not here to discuss learning here," Liu convinced with his frightening voice. "May I keep this simple? Is there a motivation for you here, my Prince?"

Huoju dazzled his eyes, inhaling from his rich black nose inaudibly. "My father's conqueror rules plenty of sanctuaries across China where masters like you three teach the growth of seeds of knowledge, encouragement, prosperity, and happiness," Huoju informed, seeing both Mui and Liu startled by his statement. Four guards around them rotated their perplexed heads at the Royal Prince like some unexpected argument will light a spark. "In the name of my father, Emperor Khan, obey his lord command. Acting as Hand of the Emperor, I demand that you three masters surrender your temple. Refusing to do so, is an act of defiance, and rebellion against my father."

The bull master rose fast from his knee, standing taller and craning his whole head down ahead of unemotional Ox's face. "Is this your father's command, Prince Huoju?" Liu was stunned, his floppy ears flicked, eyes thrived, and mouth opened. "That is revolting! Your father must not disintegrate sanctuaries! Masters teach their students about the essence of peace, and the birth of knowledge!"

Mui beside her bull friend intervened with her orbs thriving. "My Prince, have you forgotten the Emperor accepted Oogway's schools and spread across many temples after your grandfather's death?" she demanded; Oogway stood up with his ying-yang pole from his bamboo chair. "Your father wouldn't divide and eradicate sanctuaries!"

Huoju pushed a crystal chair with his back and rose his feet quickly. "Then Emperor Khan decided and changed his mind," Huoju asserted menacingly; the wolves and deer positioned their Guandaos at the royal, ambitious Ox. "Kung Fu, Wing Chun, Tai Chi... they are all a threat to the conqueror."

"Who is the conqueror's name?" Mui insisted.

Huoju's stern eyes peered at Wing Chun tigress master. "Lord Commander Siwang."

Across the broad Qing Temple's platform crowded with many students and monks, every ear rose towards the shrieking sky above or the iron entrance. Oogway turned, and three black vortexes catapulted angry golden flames. The first penetrated the golden house temple with its scenic gardens and pillars. The second wrecked into the middle of a tall, rich yellow tower with the banners of Kung Fu, Tai Chi, and Wing Chun. The third and last crashed, smashed and splashed, combined with black shadows and red fires, into the platform. Many students dodged but many more ran shouting in horror as flames crawled over them.

Huoju grabbed at the blade of a Guandao held close to his throat and moved it away from him. "Striking the Prince and Emperor, is an act of treason," He warned.

"You look ruthless," Oogway described, he spun his jade staff and struck the bottom of the table, throwing the Ox off the platform.

Liu mounted with his knees with Mui; Oogway and two masters heard the gate entrance banging loud. A strong push cracked the gate open. And in swarmed an army of bandits in red, gold and black armor. They rushed in against all the students over the courtyard, yelling with sharp swords, daggers, and hammers. Gorillas, deer, hyenas, yaks and many cattle charged as the students hopelessly tried to back away.

"This discussion is over!" the Prince snapped. All heads including the Guandao-holding guards revolved at the Ox motioning the upside-down table with messy mugs and crumpled table mat. Huoju growled under his rough throat and stood in a rapid fighting stance with his guards up. "Your dissent speaks to me as a no."

Huoju grasped and wrenched the red tablecloths. Wolf and deer guards heaved their Guandaos at him; Huoju circulated both sticks under the sharp blades and disarmed them. Simultaneously he snapped a wolf's head and caught a buck's antler and threw him toward the sky. Oogway intercepted from above the platform, swinging his jade yin yang staff. Huoju stretched a twisted cloth ahead and caught tortoise's stick and propelled his front kick at Oogway's center shell. Liu bounded forwards a rough growl under his throat. The bull balanced his feet forward, stirred his muscular arms while traversing onto Huoju's vertical fist, and pulled Ox toward Liu, sweeping his right hoof onto Prince's lower ankle.

Huoju fell to the concrete floor; he spotted the Tai Chi Master's approaching kick and managed to dodge what would have been a knockout blow to the head. The Prince rose after rolling on the floor as if Tiger master Mui Tan Huang intervened behind Liu Bong Shien when Oogway leaped back on the platform. Liu motioned his arms as if Huoju struck many straight clenched hooves at him. The bull again transversed Ox's right wrist, circulating sleeve. Huoju noticed the bull's repeated movement; he curled on Liu's back and grasped the bull's belly, tossing Liu into the throng battle over the golden platform.

Mui advanced her chin stance that her tail swept on the ground and her eye pupils shrunk. Huoju spun his body with a butterfly kick toward Wing Chun tigress; Mui palmed his right ankle as if Huoju guarded his fists as Mui thrust her straight, circle punches toward Prince's chest. Huoju's arms went separated after Mui's lethal blows. His thought perplexed her mastery of confusing opponents with substantial distractions. Mui heaved her jo phan kick onto Huoju's high knee attack. She averted his left fist and fisted her clenched left paw at his chest simultaneously. Next, Mui diverted other punch and struck hard to his upper torso.

The Prince slid her feet across the other side of the garden courtyard. How does Huoju know to combat? Did his father train him? Mui thought. Her black ears stood, rapid steps behind Mui bounded above a Wing Chun master. Oogway landed ahead of Ox Prince. "You have begun to fight stronger," tortoise described Huoju, wielding his staff as if Oogway slid his left foot back from Huoju's next attack if the Prince surprises him. "Who is your master, my child?"

"It is he who brings a balance of the light and darkness," Huoju chuckled nastily. "A teacher who seeks life and death in all of our pure souls. The night wins against the day, and the darkness has ways of feeling toward light enemies."

"A mystery teacher, he is," Oogway determined. "Your mind is like water disturbing its placid surface. I assure you, Prince Huoju, your master who you do not speak his name, entices your healthy thoughts to believe your wicked instructor."

"Let the light fade," Huoju squinted his eyes, clenching both of his hooves. "And glimpse your former companion."

Oogway dashed ahead of Huoju. Mui behind the tortoise shrunk her pupils and ears rising as if a floating black vortex with an angry fire soared and screamed near the Wing Chun tigress. She twisted her body, fisting against the ball of light with her clenched paw struck with a pale white beam, cracking all sides as the oil sphere shredded apart with more than a hundred solid black pieces. She bounded across the crowded courtyard, piled with Huoju's army against all students skirmishing.

Huoju craned his neck forward with his iron horns, charging his sprinting force at Oogway. Elder tortoise leaped above him and struck his yin-yang staff directly at Ox's spine that illuminated with rapid winds. Oogway landed and turned toward running Ox who ceased his feet and drew his big, sharp sword from the rich black scabbard. Huoju's large blade went glossy, and edge glimmered with light red. His gold black robe billowed behind after his turn.

Huoju slashed his sword onto Oogway's neck; tortoise's staff deflected it with a jade sparkle against crimson sparks. Oogway diverted Ox's blade from both shoulders and above he guarded against hammering his head. Huoju discerned that many masters which include Oogway purposely have abilities to wield weapons, same as without blades or sticks to use, hands and feet are your weapons to guard and oppose. An Ox Prince spun and ground his sword with brilliant red sparks below Oogway's feet. He rotated again with another slash onto tortoise's neck. Huoju heard no cut, nor whine from his opponent. He scanned a headless turtle in front with perplexed eyes and his head bent to the side, squinting his substantial sword as if no gore splattered on it.

Huoju heard Oogway's quiet laugh; his jaw went open. Impossible! The Ox thought slowly. "Deceived by your opponent!" Oogway beamed, rising his whole head from shell hole and hammered Ox's forehead. Huoju guarded above with his sword from the jade staff that voiced its sun.

"My teacher is right!" Huoju realized, snapping with his eyes growing wide and pupils shrink. "I try not to trust a sagacious turtle!"

"Trying is not an accomplishment," Oogway spoke to him wisely. "Doing is your priority."

"I take your advice," Huoju clenched his teeth. He struck his sharpened thick sword onto Oogway's yin-yang. Hammering repeatedly like a stick you whip dummy's forehead. An Ox Prince kept hitting Oogway's staff with his blade on the side by side: Left, right, left and top as if Oogway's stick collapsed to the floor, and last swirl horizontal from Huoju's weapon. Oogway flipped back into the fore temple's door from ascending the pale, gold stairs that touched and absorbed with a yellow star.

Fire arrows at the front gate whistled angrily over both walls as if yak and wolf wielding gold arrows they stood on the wall bridge, pierced through arm and shoulders as if jarred and falling into the battlefield with their excruciating scream. Mui and Liu pulsed their friction of momentum from their rapid punches and hooks deflecting against one another who opposed their lovely and innocent students. Mui summoned her sharp fangs and eyes went thinner like the cat hunt its prey. She diverted in all fours over the line of space by reaching her Wing Chun students of brown robes, seeking to her brilliant, male tiger of gold uniform spiraled his air kicks at huge, nasty black boar who wielded spike ball stick.

Bull master took wicked brown Boar down to the floor as if his sturdy arms tricked the bandit's movement and flipped his hoof. Liu witnessed every student of his including Oogway's and Mui's randomly defeated locals (Huoju's separated armies of archers, swords and aggressive bandits with war mauls and hammers) around him. He was only the tallest teacher, despite being a sagacious bull which stood massive people like Oxen, Gorillas, and Yaks. Liu Bong Shien glimpsed the golden stairway ahead of the Qing Temple's Center; Huoju ascended at the stairs with a sizeable keen sword, entering red barricade doors that opened by Oogway.

Master! Liu thought worriedly. His eyelids rose. A vicious yell ahead of the bull master encountered. A dark green lizard with a black chest armor that painted a blazing emblem spawned his curve hook blade. A shrieking yell with rapid movement crossed the lizard bandit, catapulting him off course to the left wall. A bluish pink peahen who darted her talon toward the reptile nodded at Liu Bong Shien. The bull scanned his marvelous, attracting peafowl student in long cinnamon robe and light brown linings with water details.

Qing Temple Center was the essential library with twenty-five crimson columns and gloss black and white floor. It's yellow ceiling once drew with white circle patterns and large dot moons and small stars blessing on the glass floor. Many red cabinets piled with more than five hundred scrolls and grew more knowledge to write. How ravishing—

The left side of the ceiling wrecked apart like a waterfall collapsing with ashes, smoke, and debris. A flame ball shattered through multiple red columns with yellow zigzag dragons. On the right Center, Huoju slashed the eighth column straight as if the Ox Prince lurched his stance forward with a comprehensive attack of his sword. Oogway rolled under backward; he flattened the jade staff above his head from Huoju's sword hitting him.

"Surrender!" The Ox Prince yelled, slashing Oogway's stick with right parallel combo twice. Last, however, Oogway leaped onto the tenth column and onto the thirteenth pillar with the smaragdine slither dragons.

Oogway settled his leaping after landed through gaps in the hallway, giving his staff position in front of elder tortoise as Huoju's raging eyes glared with crimson, swinging his sword at Oogway continuously. The magnificent sensed the Ox's weak heart and tender mind that the flow within Huoju's body rushed in a hollow with fire. The next above Prince's head went soft stings in between his forehead and both eyes.

Both Oogway and Huoju bashed their jade staff and pale gray sword near to their heads, thrusting their same strained muscles when their eyes peered each other. Sharp bang sound from the outside of Center crumbled most of the glossy, red, yellow and green structures. More than fifty students of green, brown and gold robes sprinted across long, wooden corridors piled with hundreds of amber manuscripts wrapped with glass and ties. "You have immoral darkness in you, my child. You seemed stressful," Oogway discerned, hearing the bull master's loud cry near the front entrance from the stairway.

"There are things I could have warned you about my father's reign and overprotective and merciless life!" Huoju briefed him sorely.

"RUN!" Both warriors heard Mui announced every student and even Liu Bong Shien. Elder tortoise quickly glimpsed both Wing Chun tigress and Tai Chi bull masters as if their jaws collapsed.

A slight distraction, Huoju gave another swing with his blade and Oogway ducked his whole neck and head into his shell, slashing structure cabinets. The Ox's sword went stuck on small sideboards beside the scrolls. Oogway made his run from him, bounding Huoju's back shoulders and jumped with his companions. Huoju yanked his weapon; A shady fireball vandalized the gate's window below the ceiling. Ox Prince snarled while approaching three masters as if the circular yin-yang glass above the entrance tore apart. Every debris smashed into the Center, and Mui's eyes closed with the silence of vortex's wicked wail.

Inside the temple, you could glimpse all surroundings went in pitch black. Only throbs and sharp cries. Everywhere went visibly after a horrid blast as the gray velvet smoke faded. Wing Chun tigress's body had gone frozen, discerning what most of the heavy debris nearly buried her. Mui burst her agonizing cry, as her right arm trapped with a sturdy cabinet. She lifted her breath that none of the collapsed roof, damaged column, nor cabinets arose. Mui flicked her black ears wide as if child's frightened cry echoed, with a sword screeching. She slowly looked up ahead of the collapsed Center with faint gray smoke.

The Prince's sword was no longer glossing with pale silver, neither his black and gold silk robe. Now Huoju as crimson orbs and wielding his flame sword pointed both deer, wolf, and yak hugging themselves hard behind the shredded pillar with jade dragons. His crooked head sighted children's absorbed tears; he thrived his eyes and wobbled his mouth. Thoughts incorporated into the Ox's eyes, submitting his sharpened fire sword away from every child's eyes.

Huoju's head turned at Wing Chun master's forceful sob, shattering all debris that collapsed into her. Mui mounted on the wrecked surface as if her gold robe and sleeves tore around her. Behind her, bull master roared at the back entrance. Children of yak, wolf, and deer rushed toward Mui and through the back, reaching Liu's warming hooves.

"SISTER!" Liu rose his weeping voice and craned his hand at Mui. "COME WITH ME!"

Many ruthless bandits rushed in at the front, wreckage gate, positioning behind Ox Prince. Although, they circulated Huoju and Mui Tan Huang on the sides. "You are not going to stop, Prince," Mui told the Ox Prince in a firm tone.

Huoju shook his head.

Liu scanned Huoju's glossy flame sword swinging. Bandits stood back as if the Prince strolled forward. Mui revolved her head; she gave her bull companion a nod with a tormented smile and orbs shaking. Yak, deer, and wolf grasped Liu's both hooves; they dashed across the damaged concrete land of debris and billowing fires touching over bridges and temples. All four ran into the opened green gate as the black smoke shielded behind, and long gone.

Mui clasped her fluff paws ahead of her heart, positioning her horse stance as the Ox Prince approached Wing Chun tigress. She felt substantial steps like a giant foot stomping the ground with full, short quivers nearby. Mui knew she could not handle all hundred bandits including Huoju at once that her mind went silent, and her heart throbbed in inaudible, solitude rhythm.

Huoju concluded strolling in front of Mui firmly; his large head craned down to her as the Prince wielded a flame sword on his shaking, clenched right hoof. I am going to regret this. Huoju thought sadly. He raised his blazing sword; peering Mui's instant, pastel white stars opening. Whole Center boomed with gray surroundings like a hurricane billowing it's jarring screech, glimmering Huoju, and his army off inside.

Many survivor students of brown, gold and green robes sprinted across the light green grass road over the land ridges. The cheese daylight on horizon went dark as if rising smokes soared from the Qing Temple aftermath. It was the worst and dreadful day to visualize fires crawling over structures and temple towers collapsing, and many had been slaughtered.

The bull flickered his floppy ears while carrying a wolf cub and small deer. A young yak student behind him and even elder tortoise Oogway next to Liu turned at the desolation of Qing Temple. They observed the unimaginable snow-colored reptile creature with enormous, white wings soaring and summoning its sharp, pale gray fire in its abominable mouth.

Mui. Oogway reflected sorrowfully, palming his heart as the tiger student held his blue katana sword and green snake Xiao slithered beside the elder tortoise and bull. The elder tortoise glimpsed Mui's son Taolin turning to Oogway with mournful red tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have thoughts on the aftermath of Qing Temple? Oogway and my OCs, including antagonist Huoju? And Mui Tan Huang's mysterious creature?
> 
> At this time, I'll be focusing on my sequel fic in FanFiction, so it's a spoiler! Later on this year, Gray will make plans to send more chapters here by averaging them in between 4k and more than 5k! 58 Chapters are in FanFiction, but splitting more will increase the numbers!!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!


End file.
